1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to on-line communities and, more particularly, to a system and method for filtering the content of postings to on-line communities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online communities allow groups of people to communicate and interact via various online media, such as blogs, wikis, internet forums, chat rooms, instant messaging, electronic mail lists, etc. Each of these online communities may have its own community standards related to the content of online media postings. For example, as with real world media, such online media may have standards to prevent the dissemination of objectionable content as defined by each community's own preset or pre-established standards. These standards are typically enforced by way of manual and/or automated content review systems which are used to filter out and remove such objectionable postings. However, as these online communities continue to increase in size, limitations in the ability of current manual and/or automated content review systems to remove objectionable material from community websites in a timely manner have become increasingly apparent. Thus, additional workflows and methods are needed to ensure that community standards are maintained.